NTSC region exclusives
This is a list of NTSC region exclusive tracks in the ''Just Dance'' series. The NTSC region is North America, Central America, the majority of South America, Japan, South Korea, and the Philippines. NTSC region exclusives *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' by the Pussycat Dolls, A.R Rahman, and Nicole Scherzinger (available on for both regions, , and ) *''Funkytown'' by Lipps Inc., covered by Sweat Invaders (also on /''Extra Songs'' for both regions and ) *''Should I Stay Or Should I Go'' by The Clash. **These are in the Best Buy Edition, only in NTSC region. The PAL region does not have any kind of special edition or those songs on the list. NTSC region exclusives *''Good Girl'' by Carrie Underwood (DLC for PAL) *''Brand New Start'' by Anja (Cheetos code; codes are for the NTSC region only) *''You Make Me Feel...'' by Cobra Starship ft. Sabi (Cheetos Code; DLC for both regions and on ) NTSC region exclusives *''The Other Side'' by Jason Derulo (DLC for PAL and on ) *''Dançando'' by Ivete Sangalo (DLC for PAL) *''Waking Up in Vegas'' by Katy Perry (the code is region locked on NTSC consoles and used from Popchips codes; however, the song was later released as a DLC. It is also available on ) *''Safe And Sound'' by Capital Cities (NTSC region locked and Fructis exclusive. It is also available on ) NTSC region exclusives *''Till I Find You'' by Austin Mahone (DLC for PAL and on ) Gallery Menu icons Jaiho jd2 cover generic.png|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' Funkytown jd2 cover generic.png|''Funkytown'' ShouldIStay jd2 cover generic.png|''Should I Stay Or Should I Go'' Goodgirl.jpg|''Good Girl'' Letmefeelya cover generic.png|''Brand New Start'' Youmakemefeeldlc jd4 cover generic.jpg|''You Make Me Feel...'' Otherside.jpg|''The Other Side'' Dançando.jpg|''Dançando'' Wakingup.jpg|''Waking Up in Vegas'' SafeAndSound Cover Generic.png|''Safe And Sound'' Safeandsound cover generic.jpg|''Safe And Sound'' (Remake) Findyou.jpg|''Till I Find You'' Gameplay pictures Jai ho guessed.jpg|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' Shouldistayorshouldigonow.jpg|''Should I Stay or Should I Go'' Funkytown jd2 gameplay.jpg|''Funkytown'' Goodgirljd4.jpg|''Good Girl'' Brandnewstartplay.jpg|''Brand New Start'' Youmakemefeel.jpg|''You Make Me Feel...'' Otherside jd2014 gameplay 1.png|''The Other Side'' Dancandoo.jpg|''Dançando'' Just Dance 2014 Waking Up In Vegas.jpg|''Waking Up in Vegas'' Safeandsound c1.png|''Safe and Sound'' Tillifind.jpg|''Till I Find You'' Trivia *Many of the NTSC exclusives became available as downloadable content for the PAL region, but only two PAL exclusives (Make The Party (Don’t Stop) and Papaoutai) became downloadable for the NTSC region. *DLC s were available in Europe 2–4 hours earlier than North and South America. This is due to timezone differences. *''Brand New Start'', You Make Me Feel, Waking Up In Vegas and Safe and Sound are unlocked with codes, but the PAL Region does not have a "Redeem Code" button so they cannot participate in these promotions. **The redeem code buttons are closed to the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Wii U (only during ), even if the game was NTSC coded. *While some Asian countries are NTSC countries (such as the Philippines), PAL coded consoles and games are more likely to be available than those coded as NTSC. References Site Navigation Category:NTSC Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives